


[Fanvid] A History of Magic | 【魔法史】我们头顶梅林,难逃命运,爱即永恒,一生有意义.

by SlashCatharsis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCatharsis/pseuds/SlashCatharsis
Summary: BGM: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Fanvid] A History of Magic | 【魔法史】我们头顶梅林,难逃命运,爱即永恒,一生有意义.

**Author's Note:**

> *ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.  
> **This fanvid is non-profit. It is only for fun and fandom shipping.  
> ***This fanvid is only available on the only two channels listed below. PLAGIARISM is absolutely not welcomed here (including, but not limited to reupload to other channels or platforms, re-edit and upload to other channels or platforms, use for monetisation).

First published on 4 April 2019: https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1nb411W7yT/  
Second published on 12 Mar 2021: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwU5C4-6Wrg  
Archived on 12 Mar 2021: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995014 

I'd love to see your comments! ;)


End file.
